Shadows Of The Nightmare
by Crazykate3
Summary: This is a Nelena!Selena and her brothers have just move to New York with their mother.After a terrible acident.Selena saw her father die.And ever since that moment she thinks it her fault.But when she gets setle down "shadows" starts to come and ruin it.
1. Chapter 1

**Shadows Of The Nightmare**

_**Selena's P.O.V  
**_

My mom had just drop me and my brother at school I didn't hear what they where saying all I was thinking about was the coulld I do that?!?! it was bothering me so much I just look down and walk away madly into the song that was in my iPod was sad just what i needed a song about something sad but then I bumpt into someone, I looked up and saw two brown eyes looking at me as I said:

_"_Oh my god...I'm so sorry I didn't see you and..." I got interupted by him

"It's okay but watch out everybody isn't that nice around here"He said with a smile and then walked away,I look after him then I started walking again & got lost in my toughts then a girl poped out of nowhere.  
"HI!! I'm Demi you must be new here" She said with a BIG smile.  
"Yea...How did you know??" I asked the brunet girl that still haved that big smile on her face_**.**__"_Well you just bomped into that guy that just walk away and you semed lost just like these to guys over there." She answeard and point to my brothers.  
"Yea those two guys are my brothers..Ohh..I'm Selena by the way.." I responsed and we shaked hands.  
"If you want I can show you.....and your brothers around." She said and took my hand as we kinda__runshed to my brothers._**  
**_"No the library it that way" The__youngestJake__point__to__the left as he said to David the oldest of us all.  
"No the library is that way" David point to the right_**  
**_"No guys the library is there" Demi point in front of them _"_Just go along and then turn to the right" She said as she smiled_**.**__"_Guys this is Demi I meet her just a second ago" I said to them"It's nice to meet you Demi" They said**.**"It's nice to meet you too,I'm gonna show Selena around I can show you guys around too" She smiled I can belive that her jaw dosn't hurt of all that smiling,but it was like a virus I started smiling just like her I saw that my brothers where counfuse I couldn't blame them for being that started walking but when we passed some lookers I saw in the back off my eye that a brown haired guy looked at us...jealous I could saw that...he looked at David I couldn't get it why he was jealous at David suddenly Demi interupted my toughs**.**"Selena class is about to start so I need to know what is your class" She said still smiling I looked at my pappers and anweard _"_I got History" I sighed I hated history it was so boring I mean who need it I don't live in the past.I stop__my toughs as I saw Demi smiled even bigger I didn't think that was possible"OMG! That's the biggest smile I have ever seen!" I answeard a bit shocked I mean the smile was taking over her face_**.**_

"Everyone says that...and we got the same class!!" She said with the big smile suddenly my smile fade that guy that I saw earlyer looking at David jealous just came behide Demi with a smile and wraped his arms around her and said

"So may I know what you doing babe?" Demi giggled and said"Joe this is Selena and her brothers......sorry but you guys never told me you names"David said"I'm David and this is Jake"

We shaked hands with Joe and then the bell rang_"_Omg!I forgot Joe can you show David and Jake to there classes??" She asked Joe whitch I think was her boyfriend or else GOSH! Close friends or what?? "Sure babe" he smiled_"So what classes do you guys have?" _He__asked my brothers "I got math and Jake gym" David answeard Joes question

"Awesome!We got the same class and gym is on the way there" Joe said with a smile

_"_He likes math"Demi added "So does David" I added as well"Well we see you guys at lunch then" Demi said and we started walking away as we got away from the guys I said"So you and Joe....?"

I said pushin' Demi playfuly on her soulder useing mine

_"_We are together soo...?" We where at homeroom I didn't have time to answear Demi's sat down and I said to myself it's just an half hour I can do it.

**AT LUNCH**_****_

I and Demi hade just entered the Cafiteria and Demi dragged me to a tabel where a girl sat looking into a book and we sat down and she didn't notice_**  
**_"Hey Aly!Got a new crush or what??" Demi said and the girl whitch was named Aly looked up and said

"Hey Demi and no I don't! sorry who are you?" She asked in a frendly way with a smile

"I'm Selena I'm new here." I answeard friendly and with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you" We shaked hands.

"So what do you think of the school so far??" She asked me and I answeard quickly.

"It's nice" I said with a ?!?It's nice gosh I'm dead!!

"That's good so I think Demi had showed you the school" I just noded_**.**_

"Well that's good then you...." Something couth her attention.

_"_Aly!!The world to Aly!" Demi said almost yelling.

"Sorry it's just that who's that guy with Joe???" Aly asked counfused_**.**_

_"_Oh...that's my brother...David" I said to Aly_**.**_

"He's cute" Aly said I couldn't belive it cute???

She hited her head _"_Oh!! I'm sorry! I'm Alyson by the way" She looked at me with a sorry look_**.**_

"It's okay..." I said with a smile.

"Hey Sel!" I heard a voice..It was Justin!Gosh if he was enoying me with that..He sat down beside me & Joe Beside Demi.

"Heyy...David this is Alyson" I said so I wouldn't have to talk to him

"Hey" He said to Alyson as she said hey to..GOSH!!what was that only a "hey"What the hell?!?!Haved they meet?!?!Gosh!

"What is it Selena?" Demi asked me a bit worried

"Nothing I'm fine Demi" answeard her

"You sure you don't look okay" She !!I hated when people do that!!

"You souldn't do that" David wishpered to Demi.

_"_Why???"She wishpered back.

"She don't like when people do that" David it was to late!They where wishpering like I wasn't there!!!Gosh!!URG!!!

I standed up mad of course!I turned around..BAM!I bumped into a guy..Gosh I'm D-E-A-D!

"Oh my god!!I'm So so Sorry" I haved my hands on my mouht OMG! That was the only thing on my mind.

"It's okay" The guy said..Wait a secound..Thoses eyes..Oh my god it was the guy I bumped earlier!I couldn't help but I smiled

"hey weren't you the girl I bumped earlier today right?" He asked me also smiling I didn't even notice that Demi,Alyson,David & Joe where looking I just looked into his eyes

"yeaa...I'm Selena" I smiled even bigger to stop myself from blushing.

"Nick" He smiled back shaking my hand.

"Awwwwwwwww!!" A very know voice said.

"I guess my little sister is growing up" David said he did not said that?!?!?!Ohh god!!embarrassing!!

I laughed abit to not show how embarrassed I was.I sat down again and Nick sat down as well and when he wasn't looking I steped on David foot!That better teath him a thing but It was kinda sad I didn't have high-hells.

_"_Oww!"David said in pain I just wanted to was looking at him I think everyone have forget what he said it was AKWARD!!haha

_"_Cramp...." He said as the Bell rang

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"So do you like english?" Demi asked

"Yea it's kinda relaxing...in a werried way" I answeard Demi's question knowing that she will ask me more

"Soooo...You and Nick???" She said smiling..Oh my god!!

"I just meet him Demi!" Okay...Do I like him??Gosh..!

"Say that you like him!" She said with the smile she had..

_"_I don't know if I like him Demi.." I looked down..Do I??Well..He's cute,Funny,Sweet and Cute!I didn't notice but I was smiling biting my lip and looking up dreamly..

"Oh my god! You like---" She got interupted but not by me by some girl coming our way

"Are you Selena?" The girl asked me

"Yea.." I was affried

"Then you better step away from Nick!!" She yelled...What the Hell?!?!

_"_What?!?!" I replayed why in the world would I do that?!?!

"you heard me! Stay away from him!!" She said angry

_"_Why would I?!?!" I wasn'y affried of her I wasn't affried of anything

"Miley why do you say this to every freaking girl?!?!Selena can see Nick if she wants to!!It's none of your bissnes who Nick is seeing!!" Demi yelled at the girl named Miley...but she made a misstake saying "Seeing"

"So you stold him?!huh??Okay you will regret this!" She said walking away angry...

"Umm..Demi why did you say "seeing" now she thinks I'm dating him..what sould I do?!?!I can't get into a fight my mom will kill me!" I was in panic!What did she want from me?!?!just 'cuz i bumped into him...twice??

"I'm sorry Selena..If you get in any 'Miley-Truble' then tell your parents that it was my fault" Demi said and then the weak smile that I had disapperd...And I got a flashback....

**FLASHBACK**

_"You are getting better"_

_"Thx dad..but will not start playing football"I said_

_"Okay"_

_Suddenly the ball landed on the street_

_"I'll go get it dad"_

_"No I'll get it"_

_He walked to get the ball when.._

_"DAD WATCH OUT!!!"_

_BAMM!!!_

_"daddyy!!"I rushed to him_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"You okay Sel?" Demi asked worried

"No.."I started walking again

"Sorry to ask but why?? You where happy a minute ago.."She said still being worried

"I just got a flashback..." I added sitting down on a bench as Demi satted down beside me.

"What flashback?" Demi asked affried that I would be mad

"Well can you keep a secret?" I asked hopefully.

"Yea I promise I woun't tell anybody"She said giving me a trustfull smile

**Nick's P.O.V**

I was in my backyard shooting some balls

"Hey can I join ?"Joe said annoying

"Why do you call me ''??" I said shooting the ball into the net.

"Oh come on...You and Selena??"

"What about me and Selena?We just meet"I said knowing where he was going.

"Yea suree..You looked in eachothers eyes like there was no yesterday"

"Okay I just looked into her eyes 'cuz...." Oh god I got nothing that's not good

"...you like her?"Joe added

"That's not your bissnes Joe."

"I sure think it is" He started gining I know he would do some thing..When I was gonna respond my phone rang.

"GIRLFRIEND ALLERT!!"Joe screamed

"It's not Selena..It's..Demi?"I was counfused why did she call me?Well I answeard it anyway

"Hello?"

"Hey Nick"She wishpered

"Why are you wishpering?"

"I don't want Selena to hear me"

"Why?"

"Cuz!"

"So why are you calling me??"

"Miley thinks thaty Selena is your girlfriend....."

"WHAT?!"Okay I was shocked but a little happy werried

"How?"

"Well...When..ummmmmm...."

"Demi what have you done!?!"

"Calm down okay...I may said the wrong word!"

"So your point is?"

"Maybe you and Selena can act like your together..??"

"Do you think she wants to be my girlfriend?"

"EVERYBODY LISTEN NICK JONAS IS GONNA ASK SELENA GOMEZ TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!!!"Joe yelled

"What was that???"

"Well your boyfriend thinks that I and Selena are together.."

"But you are.."

"what?"

"Yeah you are...remember?"

"Wha--Ohh that's right!"

"See you are catching on!"

"So she's my girlfriend?"

"Only in school..Um I have to goo byee!"

She hung up...But would she really be my schooltime-girlfriend?not fulltime?Wait did I just say that gosh!

**Selena's P.O.V**

"Who did you called?"I said liking my ice cream i just bought

"My mom"Demi said

"okay..So your not mad that I told you" I asked her being affried

"No I'm not I'm glad"

"Glad??How??Why??"I asked counfused

" 'Cuz It's good to lift things from your heart..."She said smiling at me I mean she was right It felt good

"Yea your right it feels good" I answeard....

"Well I'll bet that you have to go home now" Demi asked

"Yeah or else my mom will think I'm jumping of a buliding"I giggled a bit

"Well we can't let your mom think like that"She laughed and pushed me with her arm

"Yeaah we can't let that happend"I said and laughed as well.

**THE NEXT MORINING**_**  
**_

"Hey mom"I smiled I was really tired I couldn't get some sleep but I was happy I lifted a rock of my heart was so right about it it feeled really good.

"Hey hunnie how are you?"My mom asked me

"I'm great I'm awesome I'm amazing...!" I smiled big

" And ready for school?"

"Yea what's for breakfast?"

"My famous omelet!" I heard David say behind me and puting a plate in front of me

"Thanks!"I smiled at him and started to eat

Suddenly a ball came in the room and almost hit my mom

"Oh My God! Jake!!Why did you shoot that ball into here?"My mom said still beeing shocked

"I'm sorry I was tractising"Jake said

"Just sitt down and have your breakfast"She said

I didn't enjoy this I hated it It was uncool it was--suddenly the song "Not Your Enemy" by Jesse McCartney started playing and I soon realize that it was my phone ringing

"Hello?"I had a mouth full

"Hey Sel!It's me Demi"

"Hey Demi what's up?"

"Nothing much just wondering if you wanna walk with me to school?"

"Of Course!"

"Okay I'll be at your house at like an half hour?"

"Yea sounds good to me"

"Okay see ya the Demi"

"See ya"

We both hang up and I started to eat my breakfast

"Soo..Have things gotten well for you guys?"My mom asked us all

"Yea they have"We all said

"That's good so how want's a ride?"She asked

"Not me!" We all said again

"Why?"She asked

"Well my car has just got here so I'm taking it!"David said

"And I'm doing with him"Jake added

"What are you doing Selena?"

"Well this is the chans for Jake to sitt in the front 'cuz I'm going with Demi to school"I said answearing my mothers question

"Okay that's good"She said relived

"What was that???"I said

"Does someone not liking us in company?"David added

"I guess we got an enemy"Jake said

I loved this!It's soo funny I know exacly what gonna happend when the doorbell rang

"I'll get it!!"I rushed to the door

"He--"I was dissaponed it was the mailman

"I got a package for Selena"He said

"For me?"I was counfused but I accepted it it was huge

"Mom!"  
"Yes sweetie?"

"Have you order this package for me?"

"Noo..But open and see what it is in it"

"Okay"I started to open it

"SUPRIZE!!!!"Demi just jumped out of the box

"AHHH!!!!What the hell?!?!?!?!Demi you gave me a heartattac!!!"I puted my hand on my cheast

"I'm sorry.."

"It's okay just let's go to school"

"Your bag Sel don't forget it"

"Right"I tog my bag and we leaved for school

**AT SCHOOL**

**Nick's P.O.V**

"Can you please stop it it's not funny Joe!" I said getting annoyed

"Hey Nick..Joe!"I heard 2 girls say behind me and of course the girls where Demi and Selena so I quickly turned around

"Hey girls.."Okay this is it I have to do this

"Nick are you okay?"Selena asked me...Not good

"Yea I'm fine"I smiled my chance blowed....

"Nick..?"

"Yea Selena?"

"Are you okay you act a little different"

"No I'm finee....Well..I have to go see you guys!"

"Nick"

Gosh!I could hear Selena say my name I did soo shrew.I runed up the stairs and walked into a room I liked it had a nice view. Suddenly there was a knock that was a suprize none knowed about it.

"Come in..?"

"Heyyy"I saw Selena that cute face off smile those eyes...I could drown in those steped in

"This is a nice place you got Nick.."She said smiling

"Hey Selena we got to talk."I said being affried but not showing Course!

"What is it?"I saw in her eyes she was affried what I would say.

"Demi told me about Miley..."

"Ohh...It's nothing..."

"Selena I know Miley..She's Evil..."

"What's your point Nick?She's think I'm dating you!"

"Ummm..."

"Have you done something Nick?!?!?"

"Noo...but.."

"What?!?!?!"

"If you want I can help you"

"With what?"

"Well I can pretend I'm your boyfriend.."I was hopeful if she said yes.

"You don't have to.."

"But I want to...help you."

"Aww..that's really sweet Nick but you don't have to"

"Okay..well we better get to class"

"Yea your right" She smiled

We walked out I putted my arm around her waist I think she dosn't know that I just did that to help her...I know Miley...She can make a girl think of suicide..I don't want that to happend to Selena...she was course a good different.

**AFTER SCHOOL,CLASS JUST ENDED**

**Selena's P.O.V**

"So will you please go to the gym and watch the guys practis??I don't want to be alone"

"Okay Demz...but how long will it take?"

"I don't know..half hour"

"Okay I'll just call my mom"

"Yea we don't want her to think your doing suicide."

"Have you ever gotten suicide toughts?"

"Only when I listen to Tokio Hotel..I was Emo.."

"Me too!But I wasn't emo.."

"Omg!We got soo much common!"

"Okay..do you like to text people like a girl and say something like: 'I wanna see you when I wake up..I'm taking pictures of you cuz I don't wanna miss a secound of your beauty'?"

"Yea..and it's soo funny if someone else reads it and thinks I'm gay!"

"OMG!same here I was soo messing with my brothers and then I showed my mom and god!you really need to be with me when I do that! My mom gets soo dissapoent knowing the guys are gays!And expecily when we lived in Texas I was going to a girl-school and my brothers on a !So funny!"

"Omg!You where going on a girl-school??"  
"yea"

We entered the gym giggling and laughing

"Come on!"Demi draged me to Nick's and Joe's bages and we started to look for theirs cells

"I found Nick's"

"I found Joe's"

"You ready to start making them to gays Sel?"

"Always Dem"

We started texing eachothers it was soo funny but after 5 texts each we haved to stop the guys entered the gym

"Heyy!"Nick said

"Heyy"We both said giggling.

"Whatcha so funnycha?"

"What?"We asked Joe

"ohh..What's so funny?"

We looked at eachother "Nothing..."We started giggling again.

Then Nick's phone started ringing

"Selena can you give me my phone?"He asked sweet and light

"Sure." I looked into his bag and I quickly saw the ID it was his mom I giggled when I gave him his phone.

"Okay....Hello?..Hi mom....What??Gays??....What how...We texted you??....Me and Joe?!?....We haven't....Of course we're not!....I and Joe didn't text eachother saying...Wait..What???....No where not...I promise..bye" I hunged up and looked at Selena and Demi still giggling.

"Did you send gays text useing our cells?"

"Noo...."Demi said

"Or yeaaaa..."I added and we started laughing.

"We did you do that?"

"Cuz it's funnyyy"We laughed

"Okay but please don't do it okay?"

"Okayyyy"

**AFTER PRACTIS**

"Hey Selena..."

"Yea Niiick"She smiled at me.

"Do you want company on your way home?"

"I would love to have company"She giggled and smiled.

"Okay then let's goo..."I chuckled

**2 HOURS LATER**

"Your kidding?"

"Noo I'm not they tought that!"

"No way"

"Yes way!The school was Sooo retarded!"

"Okay.."

"So here we are.."

"Yea.."

"Well thankyou for walking me home...and for the ice cream...and walk"

"Your welcome.."

"Well..Byee"

"Yea see ya"

"Yea.."She smiled

I kissed her on the cheek and walked away..she didn't say anything..okay not a good sign.

**Selena's P.O.V**

I walked into the house

"AHH!!"

"What?!?!?!"David runned into the hall.

"NICK KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK!!"I jumped around happy.

"Yay!Let's celebrate!"David faked a girlvoice.

"Ha ha very funny!"

"Sorry..but why so exited by a cheek kiss?"

"I don't know..."I smiled sticking out my tough.

"Okayyy"He walked away

"I'm going for a run David!!!"I putted my bag down and walked outside and started to run.I started to get tears in my the hell?!?Selena stop!!I was telling myself.

Just some minutes later I could see a ??

Suddenly I stoped I was in a forest?How the hell did I get here...

"Hello??..Somebody out there"Okay this was freaking me out!!I got scared...What if I have to spend the night here???

I have to call someone but who??David?NEVER?Demi?No I can't ruin her date..........Then I remembered...Nick..I could trust him I clicked on the button and called him..please answear..I started crying.

"Heyy Sel!What's up"I heard he was happy.I couldn't hold the tears back I cried harder.

"Selena what happend???"

"Niiick..I'm...I'm......lo..sttt..."I cried out...I was siting near a tree all alone..

"How??Can you describe where you can be??"

"I'm..in..a...for..est..."I still where crying...I didn't want to be here...I wanted to be home in my room.

"I think I know where you are just--"

"Nick??"I saw on my phone my battari died!Now he will never found me!!!!

**What did you guys think???I know it's not that good but it's a rewiev!And tell me what you .**

**3 rewievs 'till the next one! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadows Of The Nightmare **

**Shadows Of The Nightmare Chapter 2: Dating?What the hell are you talking about?**

**Heya Guys!**

**Here's the 2nd chapter of "Shadows Of The Nightmare"**

**I know it's suckish but please read it!I don't know what you think about it please read!  
And Rewiev!:D**

**Selena's P.O.V**

I sat on the grass...crying of course...then BANG! It's started raining like hell...An half hour later I tought Nick would never come then I heard something.

"Selena!!"I heard a voice.

I standed up "Nick??Is that you?!??!"

"Selena!!Where are you?!?!?"

"I'm here beside a big tree!!"I had to yell 'cuz it was really raining

"Selena!"He runed infront of me and hugend me

"Your socked!Here take my jacket"He gave me his jacket

"Thanks"

"Comeon!Let's get you into dry clothes"

After an half hour we where out off the half hour we where at his house.

**Nick's P.O.V**

"Mom!I'm back!!"I yelled

"Finally I was--Omg!What happend to you to!!"

"Nothing mom"

"Sorry for my behavior you sould change insthead of hearing me talking..."

"It's okay"I and Selena said togther.

"Mom this is Selena"

"It's nice to meet you "

"Call me Maria"**[i don't know her real name]**

"Okay Ms...Maria"

"Selena I don't have girl clothes in your size so I think you have to borrow Nick's"

"It's okay"

We walked upstaris into my room

"Nice room"She walked in

"Thanks"

She sat on my bed while I walked to the closet.

"Here"I gave her my fave T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

"Thanks"

"The bathroom is there"I point at the door

"Okay.."She walked into the bathroom

When I took some dry clothes out of my closet and I puted them on.

**Selena's P.O.V**

I walked out of the bathroom to see Nick lieing on his bed with his eyes closed.I walked to his bed and lied down beside him and looked at him.

"Heyyy"I smiled.

"Heyy"He said sweet still with closed.

"Soooo....where do I put my clothes?"

"In the laundry."

"Okay..."I walked to the corner where the laundry basket where.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving why?"I asked giggling abit

"Well what are we going here then my mom makes great dinners!"He smiled and sat up.

"Okayy"

We walked downstaris to see a guy siting on the soffa watching tv.

"Hey Kev!"Nick said ´.Who is 'Kev'????

"Hey Nick!"

"Oh..Kevin this is Selena"

"Nice to meet you."He said

"Nice to meet you too"I said

"Kevin is mine and Joe's older brother...he's in collage"

"aha"

"Kids dinners ready!!"

"I'll have to call Joe before mom notice he's not in his room"Kevin said walked away.

"I'm home!"Joe stormed in breating heavy and he was a little wet.

"Just in time comeon!"Nick told him and we walked into the dinning room.

"Heyy Selena!"he said when we walked in"I didn't know you where here!"

"Yeaa"We all sat down.I couldn't see Nick's dad I wonder where he was.

After the dinner witch was great like Nick said I walked up to him.

"Nick?"

"Yea?"

"I think I have to go home.."

"Ohh..yea I'll drive you"

"That would be nice"I smiled

"Okay...."

We rushed into the car 'cuz it was still raining

A bit later when we arrived.

"Well thanks...for everything"

"Your welcome"He smiled

I unbucked my setbelt and...I kissed his cheek and quckly walked out off the car.

**Nick's P.O.V**

SHE KISSED ME!!Well on the cheek...Does she like me???Oh my god I have to do something!

I walked out of the car.

"Selena"

"Yea?"She turned was nice that it rained I was nervous.I step where close.I looked into her eyes.I started to lean in........We kissed...Gently..but soft.

"I'll see you in school"She said walking in her house

"yea..."I mumbled to myself walking the car as I dirved off.

**The next morning**

"Hey Nick!"Mileyyy..Gosh!

"What???"

"I wonder if you know the math homework"'

"Nope bye!"I said walking away.

"Nick!!!"She runed after me...Goooood what I hate herr

"What?!?!?"

"You don't have to yell"

I didn't listen to her...Then I saw her..Selena she walked in the school with Demi..

"Soo..do you think my dress match my boths?"Miley said...What?!?

"Whatever"I jogged away to Selena..

"Hey"

"....hey...."What was wrong??????

"What's wrong?"

"I'll leave you two alone..see ya in class later Selena.."Demi walked away

"Nothing Nick.."

"I know something it's wrong.."

"But it isn't..okay..?"

"But why are you acting alittle...weired.."

"Well...okay I may act a bit weired but..."

"But what?"

"It's 'cuz....yesterday.."

"What's so bad about yesterday?"

"Nothing it's just....It's weired to be hang out with you..."She looked down..

"Come on"I took her hand and draged her she was of course counfused.

**Selena's P.O.V**

He draged me up some stairs...What the hell??

"Okay here can we talk.."

"Why did you drag me here?"

"So we can talk"

"Umm...I got class..."

"But we need to talk so I'm not gonna let you go.."

"Yea..big time.."Then he came and took me by my waist..and put me into his lap...okayyyy

"Now tell me"

"Okayyy....I....I'm sorry...It's just that...."

"That what??"

"Why??"

"What??What are you talking about?"

"Well Why do you like me?I mean why did you even kiss me?"

"Well..You're different..in a good way...You pretty.."That made me blush

"..Sweet...nice..easy to talk to...

"...annoying?"

"No your not annoying"

"Really?"

"Yeahh...Well shall we go to class?"

"We are already late an..."I looked on my clock.."We have missed half class"

"Soo where not gonna go to class?"

"Nope"

"W--"I got a text...[text: Heyy..WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?!?!?.............xoxo Demi]

I started giggling...I wrote back [I'm...okay I don't know where I am but I'm with Nick he wanted to talk and now I'm sitting in his lap...talking..What are you doing in class?]

"Okay can you stop texing we haven't talk about everything..."

I stood up looking counfused at him.

"About what?"

"About us Selena..."He talked in a calm and low voice.

"Haven't we?"

"No...I need to know.."

"What??"

"What's gonna happend"

"Ohh...."

"Can I get an answear?I wanna know if there is gonna be an us..."He was still talking in that sweet,calm and low voice.

"I don't know Nick.."I told him..In that moment I got an text...my phone was in my hands...I didn't want to read it I wanted to know what he was gonna say...

"Okay then...Tell me when you know or if it easer to text then...text me.."He said...walking away leavin' me.

I sighed...and looked at the text Demi send me.

_"He wanted to talk to you about what???and class is going good...'N' your sitting in his lap..awww...Tell me when class is over what happend..................xoxo Demi"_

I sighed getting teary....what was Nick meaning with that??text him??....I didn't feel good...I walked down the stairs and I ended up in a hall...I walked to the principl office and knocked.

"Come in"A voice told me.I walked in and sat down

"Ohh..Selena Gomez isn't that right?"

"Yes..."

"So what brings you here"She said.

"I don't feel so good and I just wanted to say that I'm going home.."

"Okay Selena I'll write that up to let you teachers know"

"Okay...Bye"

"Byee"

I walked out and started walking.I just had 5 minutes to get out of the school,before all the classes ended.2 minutes later I was out of the building.3 minutes later I got a text from Demi..[Text:Where are you?I tought you where gonna wait outside homeroom?....well text me back hunnie................xoxoDemi]

I sighed and stared texing back[I'm sorry...I'm not feeling good so I walked home sorry...I'll call you later...byee....xoxo]

I walked up to the door and puted my key in...

"Hello??"

No answwear mom must be already away...I sighed and puted my bag down on the floor.I lied down on the soffa thinking....Do I wanna be with Nick?Gosh this was hard...After an half hour of thinking I falled asleep..

......

"Selena!!Wake up!!"

"What?!?!"

"What are you doing here hunnie?"

"Mom?"

"Yes who else?"

"Aren't you suppose to be at work?"

"Aren't you suppose to be at school?"

"I feeled sick..."

"Are you alright?"

"Yea..."

"I'll make you some warm tea"

"Thanks mom"

I sighed...I haved so much going on right now...Do I like him?Yea I do...But...what happends when I she thoses shadows again...Of the car and then he think I'm crazy....Noo...How do I tell him that?I don't want him to know that my dad is.....dead......

"Something wrong hunnie?"

"No...Well...Kinda...Maybe...Well..."

"What is it?"She asked me while passing the tea to me.

"Well....."I broke down crying.

"nickiswonderingifthereisgonnabean'us'butIdidn'tknowandthenhetoldmetotellbutilikehimbuti'mgettingthiskindashadowsofthecarthathitdadandifthateverhappendsidon'twanthimtothinki'mcrazyorknowthatdadisdead!!"Iied down in my mom's cheast crying.

"Hunnie calm down..and tell me calm not streest"

"Okay...Nick is wondering if there is gonna be an 'us' but I didn't know and then he told me to tell but I like him but I'm getting this kinda shadows of the car that hit dad and if that ever happends I don't want him to think I'm crazy or know that dad is dead..."

"Hunnie he wont think you're crazy.."Something rang.

"Ohh..Sorry hunnie I have to get back to work you'll be okay?"

"Yeah.."

"Good"She took her bag and kissed my forehead.

As she walked out I sighed..It was lunch time in school..Better that I call Nick...

**Nick's P.O.V**

I walked up to the table I wasn't in a good haven't been on any off the classes and...it's all my fault I tought.I sat down.

"Hey"

"Heyy"Everybody said.

I wasn't hungry I walked away.

"Where's he going?"I could hear people say.I didn't Demi haved to run after me.

"What?"I asked her

"Why did you walk away?"

"I'm not hungry.."

"Yeah sure!Tell me!"She croosed her arms around her cheast.

"I'm just not hungry that's it."

"Okay...So what happend with you and Selena this morning?"

"Nothing."

"Well after your talk she went home...saying she feeled sick..did she looked sick when you talked?"

"No.."

She hited me on my arm.

"What did you do??"

"Oww...Nothing.."

"Then why did she walk home after your 'talk'?"

"I don't know.."

"Okaay I'll buy that for..now!"

"Don't be mad at me too okay?"

"Mad?I'm not mad just counfused sad."

"Okay..well I'm going home,can you tell the teachers?"

"Sure..."

I walked away out of the some secounds later my phone rang.

"Hello?"I answeard not even looking at the I.D.

"Heyy..."I heard a small voice.

"Selena....?"

"That's me.."

"What are you calling me for?"

"Well...I...."

"You what?"

"I..I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"Well..for everything..."

"It's okay.."

"Nick..."

"Yeah"

"I..I like you..."

"Really?"I was still calm not exited why would I be that..ohh..wait I am.

"Yeah.."

"So dose this mean there is an 'us'?"

"Hmm..."

"Selena?"

"Of course there is an us now!"

"Cool!So sould I come over to you?"

"Don't you have class?"

"Well..not really"

"You--"

"I feeled sick.."

"Okay...Come to me then and we can see Pink Panter 1.2 and Bedtime Stories!"

I laughed."Sure!"

"Don't laugh!They are my favorite movies!"

"Okay..See ya in 10 minutes."

"Okay..."She giggled.

Wow! I can't believe it! Me and Selena..okay I was getting crazy about this.

10 minutes later I was in front the door.I knocked.

_"COMMING!!"_I heard her sweet voice opend the door."Hey"

"Heyy so what movie did you pic?

"Two...."

"And witch did you pic?"

"The Pink Panter 2 and Bedtime Stories!"

"Okay can I come in?"

"Oh..Sorry I forgot!Come in"

I walked in to the living was a nice house she got.I sat down on the soffa, as Selena sat next to me.A bowl with popcorn was placed on the coffetable and two cokes.

"Soo Nick what movie do you wanna see first?"

"I don't know pick.."

"Okay.....umm..."

"You can't choose?"

"It's hard okay..?"

"Just put a DVD in the DVD-player."

"Nooo!!"

"Do you wanna see them?"

"Yes please.."

"Okay"I stood up and took one off DVD's and puted it in"

"Witch did you put in?"

"Bedtime Stories"

"YAY!!"She giggled.

45 minutes later she was stories huh?..yepp she's still a little girl.I looked down at her she was sleeping so peacefully...sweet and cute...Am I in love?Well I have never been in love so..maybe I am?I looked at the tv..I might just like watch the movie and see what she enjoys so much of it.

When the movie was over I carefully lifted her up from my cheast and placed her down and quickly took the DVD out.I looked over at Selena.I went over to the soffa and took her in my carries her witch room is hers?

The first room I open it and saw; Skeatboareds,footballs and other sports things..probably Jake's room.

The 2nd room; Full with books,and study things...David's room an exact copy off Joe's room.

The 3th room was down the hall and it was the last and it was hers for sure!I opened the door and I saw; A bed with a pink and blue pilows and a pink walls with pink fur guitar, a drumset,a keyboard an bass, a micstand....wow!The room was full with instrument soo cool!she probobly had the biggest room.I mean 4 instrument, a micstand, desk, drawer and a closet!And that big bed!God!Well...I walked to her bed and placed her carefully on the bed and puted the sheet over her.I kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well beautiful."I smiled as a book/booklet falled down from the edge of the bed.I picked it up. It was opened. I looked at it as I saw a text...or a lyrics:

_**"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me**_

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go....."

"Nick what are you doing?"

"Ohh..I was..umm"

"OMG!!You did't just read that"She took the booklet out of my hands.

"Selena I swear I falled out of edge and It was opened and..."

"Did you read the hole page?"

"No Just till 'It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go...' Selena I'm really sorry I didn't meant to read it"

"It's okay....."

"I'm sorry" I huged her.

"It's okay Nick.."

"Soo may I know who you where writing about..?"

"Well......"

"You don't have to if you don't want but it was good.."

"Thanks"She huged me as I kissed the top off her head.

_"SELENA!!!THIS IS THE WORST THING YOU HAVE EVER DONE!!!!!"_

"What?"

"Sorry Nick but pretend I'm asleep."She said as she lied down and witch closed.

"Okay..?" Then the door slamed opened.

"Sel---Oh...What are you doing here?"

"Oh...Hi David...Selena just falled asleep..."

"Hmmm...like I'm gonna fall for that...again..."

"Well why do you wanna talk to her?"

"Well...She broke my telescope!"

"Ohh....."

"Well when she wakes up she's regret that!"He walked out.

**Selena's P.O.V**

**[The next day]**

I walked into the school with everybody looking at me...okay...?

"Demi why is everybody looking at me?"

"You haven't heard?"She had tears in her eyes.

"What?"

"N-Nick h-had a-an a-accident!"

"W-What??"I started crying

"It w-worse"

"What??"

"H-he d-died"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Everything wet black

_"Selena!!!"_

"What?!?!?!"

"You okay..?"

"NICK!!!!!"I huged him like crazy..

"Selena you okay?"

I looked around "Why aren't we at school?How can you be alive??"

"Selena calm down it was just a baddream.."

"How did I fall asleep?"

"Well..you where fake-sleeping and they you falled asleep..."

"Well........Oh My God!!!This is SOOO embarrassing!!!!!"

"Don't worry"He puted me in his arms."Well I better go.."

"Why?"

"Well...Your mom is here and it's getting late..I have to do my homework and you too!" He kissed me on my forehead, and walked out..Why?I just haved a dream that he died like......dad....It's not fair!!!

**The Next Day[For Real Now]**

**Still Selena's P.O.V**

I walked into the buliding...scared...Demi rushed to me...She didn't have that big smile!!Just a weak!!!!!!!!!!OMG!!!!!I started to get tears....HE CAN'T BE DEAD!!!PLEASE DON'T SAY IT!!!!!

"Selena you okay?"

I just noded as an answear.

"You sure...?"

"Yeah..just tell me why you don't have that big crazy smile on your face!!"

"Okay....I just don't wanted to be over exiting...."

"Why?"

"Cuz....I heard you dating Nick!!!!"

"Shh!!!!"

"What it's nothing to be ashamed off!"

"Well......"

"Just watch me..this is what Aly did to me when I said I was dating Joe...."

"What are you---"

"EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!!!I GOT A IMPORTANTE MASSAGE!!!"She giggled after saying 'Importante' and everybody got their eyes on her....Gosh!This wasn't right I saw Nick watching....No!!!He'll think I told her to do that!

"NOW THIS MAY BE SCHOCKING FOR YOU GIRLS BUT YOU WANNNA HEAR IT!!BELIEVE ME!!!OKAY HERES THE NEWS!!:::::

SELENA GOMEZ AND NICK JONAS ARE DATING!!!!!!THEY START------Wooooww"She falled cuz I dragged her down...but now every girl was looking at me.....angry......WHY DEMI!?!?!?!....

I couldn't stand it....I rushed away not looking where I was going I just runed away from everybody...

**Nick's P.O.V**

**"**Awww the baby is crying!!"Miley yelled that out...What a biatch?I runed after Selena...

.....

I saw her on a bench...crying...I walked up to her and sat next to her and puted her in my arms and huged her tight...

"Everybody hates me!"

"No they don't"I talked in a calm low voice.

"Yes they do!"

"No they don't!" She stood up.

"And how the freaking hell do you know?!?!You don't see that!!!!I see it!!!!!!They all hate me!!!!"

"Selena calm down"

"I won't cuz they all hate me!!!"

"Selena..?"....Demi?

Selena turned around.

"I'm sorry....I..I...just....I don't know.."She was....teary.???what? "Please forgive me...I didn't meant that to happend!"

Selena didn't say anything...bad sign

"Okay...I'll leave you alone..."She walked slowly...was that Demi????

"Demi...wait...."

"Yeah?"

"Your forgiven....but.."

"What?"

"Don't ever do that again your cow!"They laughed and they hug eachother.

"You got it!"Demi answeard.......WHAT??But..She...And...WHAT?...

Selena giggled as she saw my facei."It's a girl thing....girls call eachother that..."

"Okay...?"

"Come on guys class is gonna start in...when?"Demi...demi...always no clock.

"Forgot your phone?"Selena teased playfully.

"Nope!Just to tired to pick it up!"

"Hey!That's my style!"Selena said,

"Girls!We got like 1 minute till class!"

"WHAT?!?!!?"One mouthfull.

......

**After school..**

**Basket-Ball practis...end...**

"Okay"Selena respoded

I walked into the dressingroom.

**Selena's P.O.V**

I waited for Nick with Demi waiting for Joe.....Then....

"Hi Selena!"

"What do you want Miley?"

"Well...I was wondering if you have told Nick"

"Told what?"

"About your dad?"

"That's none off your bussnez Miley"Demi said for me...I could't speak...Why did she do that then a shadow of a...car..?Came and hit Demi over...But the next secound I blicked...she was...fine....NO!!!I'm having those shadows!

"Selena you okay?"

I realised that Miley was gone.

**"**Yeah.."

"You sure?"

"Yeah how did she well..."

"I told her...to go where the pepper grows"

"Thanks!"I huged her with one arm

"Aww....Girls love..."

"Stopit!"We said.

"Okay..."Nick walked up to me and kissed the top off my head.

I saw Demi gave me the 'Tell him!!' but I didn't want that!I gave her the 'Noo!!'look

"Something wrong girls?"

"No"Me"Yes"Demi...why??

"Something is wrong.....Selena?"

"Why are you asking me...?"

"You said no.."

"No I didn't..."

"Yes you did"

"Nick...I didn't..."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Selena we all heard it.."

"Soo..?"

"Why did you say 'no'?"

"Ummm....I...I...umm...I..umm...I...I don't know"I looked down I lied I knew exacly why I said no....

"Okay..."I know he didn't believe me....DAMN!!

**Okay I know short!(and bad!)**

**But please 3 rewievs till the next one!:D**

**xoxo**

**Kate3**


End file.
